One For Him
by Echoed
Summary: Luna can't keep her secrets in forever.
1. Confessions of the TeenAge Lunatic

Notes From The Loon.  
  
Frightening Thought Du Jour: The Lunatic has lost her potions book. Not to mention, Callie had a spasm fit thing. She's doing her little kitty cough over and over. Time to call the vet, again.  
  
"Loony? Earth to Lunatic?" I could hear, distant until a large hand waved in front of my face. I turned my head and glared at Cho Chang, upset at the interruption for my Lover-Gazing. "Now that I have your attention," Cho began, sounding droll enough to supply me more dreams, "you and Padma have Common Room duties this week." As she finished her sentence, I nodded, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "Yes ma'am. Anything for you, Cho." I replied, unable to keep the sarcasm from my voice. She glared and left, leaving me to drool over The Boy.  
  
I'm sure I'm not the only one, ahem Hermione, but I'm head-over-heels for Ronald Weasley. I don't know why, exactly, seeing as he would never fall for the brown-eyed maniac. He's just, how do I say this, so fine.  
  
I glance over Padma's shoulder, keeping my gaze steady on him. He must have said something funny, because Hermione's having a giggle fit, and she just took his-wait a minute. Ron and Hermione are holding hands. This must be a sick joke. I can feel the tears swell up in my eyes, making them even mistier than usual. Padma watched and frowns. "What's wrong Lune?" she questions, worried for my sake. I snap back into reality world and shake my head, silently. I stand, not very well because my knees feel like Jell-O, and walk out of the Great Hall, cursing Hermione Granger and Cho Chang under my breath.  
  
It's not until I'm in my safe bed that I let the tears fall, cuddling Callie to my chest until I drift off to sleep, leaving my potions essay and charms homework tin the back of my mind.  
  
Authors Note: I do not own any characters. Wait, I own Callie, the pretty kitty. I'll put up Chapter Two when I get 1 or two reviews. 


	2. The Confessions Seem To Twist

Author's Note: Ha, that one review made me shine. Voot voot! Keep reviewing kiddies. (I don't own anything but a cat. Don't sue kthnxbai)  
  
Ron takes my hand; I can see my pale eyes from inside his. "Luna...I love..."  
  
Ron pokes the side of my head and everything turns white. I choke, lifting my face from the pillow. Damn.  
  
Cho glares, her tiny feet tapping up and down, up and down until I moan groggily. "'Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Did you have a nice rest?" I shrug, because even I know Cho's I'm-going-to-strange-you tone of voice when I hear it. "Padma is waiting in the Common Room with the duster." She hisses, but I just flip over to my back. Too bad, Queen Cho. She snorts, flipping her hair like drama queen contestant number two, and walks out.  
  
Deciding to walk out on my once in a lifetime chance to serve the one I worship, Cho, except not, I pay Padma a galleon and decide to watch the gryffindor quidditch match. If seeing fine men fly around on broomsticks isn't entertainment, I don't know what is. I slide next to Hermione in the stands, shoving my hands underneath me to keep them from wrapping around her neck, fatally. "Hello, Hermione." I say politely, adding my wide-eyed crazy look for effect. Too bad she doesn't realize my gaze is straight at Ron. I don't figure out I'm still on earth until a cold tone reaches my poor, frozen ears. "Hello.Luna" Hermione reports to me, as if she would rather be next to that dog I'm always hearing about. Fluff or something like that.  
  
Ron reached for a star, wrapping it up in wrapping paper of the moonlight and tossing it to Hermione. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see her kiss it and hug it to her heart. I want to show Hermione my present, dinner a la scrambled. I continue to watch, catching more stars being chucked my way with only my eyes, dreaming of the day I'd have a star in the palm of my hand. Ron tosses something, which to me looks like a harkensnouch, to someone, bur I'm only paying attention to him. Time passes by, and Ron only seems to get cuter, but my fun is done when Harry calls the practice over. Hermione squeaks and stands, Ron flies over, and their lips magnetize.  
  
I turn away, only to find Harry with a grin on his face. "So, how did you like our practice, Luna?" he questions, but I come up with some stupid excuse for my absent mindedness, including the newest issue of The Quibbler. He shrugs, with a frown matching mine, because I can still see the couple making sure their lips can glue together. I walk past Harry, unsure of where I'm going until the hard wood turns to grass under my shoes. A hand reaches out onto my shoulder, sending sparks down my spine. Could it be?  
  
"Oh, hello Harry Potter." I sigh, once turning around. As soon as I meet his eyes, I regret it, because that was an emotion I saw in Ron's eyes when he looked at Hermione... love. "Err, Luna, I sort of wanted to ask you something..." Harry replied, wincing slightly. "Shoot." I retorted, twirling my hair in a distraction. Please don't say you like me, please don't say you like me. "Well, I."  
  
Authors Note: What will Harry say to Luna? Stay tuned. (Soapish sounding, isn't it?) 


End file.
